villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Godspeed (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Godspeed from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Godspeed. August Heart, also known as Godspeed, is the titular main antagonist of the Season 5 episode "Godspeed" from the CW TV series The Flash. He is a former Mercury Labs intern from the year 2049 who then secretly operated as a villainous speedster who gained his powers from the recreated Velocity-9 drug. He is also the first enemy of Nora West-Allen. He is portrayed by Kindall Charters, while he is voiced by , who also portrayed Hugo Strange in Gotham, Henry Wu in the Jurassic Park film series and Whiterose in Mr. Robot. Biography Little is known about August Heart's backstory or why he turned to a life of crime. What is known, however, is that he had a brother named Jorge who died under unknown circumstances. Prior to the year 2049, he began experimenting on people with tachyons so he give himself speed. Eventually, August successfully became a speedster dubbed "Godspeed" and began stealing chemicals so that he can ensure his Velocity-9-enhanced powers will become permanent. At some point, August visited the Flash Museum where he saw how Zoom used Velocity-9 in his crime spree. He also met Nora West-Allen. Nora would go on to attempt to stop Godspeed's robberies, but he knocked her down the first time with a lightning bolt, indirectly revealing her hidden speedster powers that her mother secretly dampened. Later, he was confronted by Nora and was surprised by her newfound powers. He then easily defeated her the second time in speed combat, and after which, he murdered her friend Lia for taking what he aimed to steal before zooming off. After learning about the speedster's weakness from Eobard Thawne, Nora fought and defeated Godspeed by tricking him into getting in the way of some radio waves that disrupted the V-9 in his system. Heart's actions were exposed and he was then taken into custody by the C.C.P.D. Gallery Godspeed The Flash.png|Close-up of Godspeed. Trivia *This version of Godspeed's origin bears no similarities with his comicbook counterpart's. *It was widely assumed by fans that Godspeed would be the season's true main antagonist. However, this rumour was debunked when Grace Gibbons was revealed as the main antagonist. *Although the character was praised for his costume's appearance, fans were largely disappointed that he was only a one-off villain. **He or rather his many clones appeared it was stated that Godspeed is hiding at an unknown location and that Team Flash has caught his clones he sent after them in Season 6 of the series, mainly due to the timeline change after Nora West-Allen's tragic death. *For unknown reasons, despite using the Velocity-9, Godspeed's lightning was white just like Savitar's who also proclaimed himself as a speed god. **However, when killing Lia, his lightning did turn blue for a brief moment. *While costumed, Godspeed was portrayed by Australian stuntman Ryan Handley who previously portrayed Zoom before his identity was revealed. *Godspeed is the sixth villainous speedster to appear in the show. The first being Eobard Thawne, the second being Zoom, the third being Trajectory, the fourth being The Rival, and the fifth being Savitar. Navigation de:Godspeed (Arrowverse) Category:Flash Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Siblings Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Alter-Ego Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Titular Category:One-Shot Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:God Wannabe